A Time Forgotten (being re-written)
by FallenKitsunee
Summary: Kit Hiragana was a demon until she sealed her fate after she was dead by agreeing with a demon so she could once again save Touda and Masahiro from a horrible fate. How will it work out? Read and find out.


I never finished this, and my writing just had changed so much, that I had deviated away from this. xD So uh, I'm attempting to re-write and continue the story. As you know. A lot has changed from the the previous version. Enjoy!

x

_Ah. So this is how it will end… _My breath came out in fast pants, I could feel the warmth of my body starting to fade. I flexed my fingers experimentally, feeling gooey, hot, wet liquid beneath them. I had a good feeling that when I lifted my hand, the liquid would be red.

I didn't regret it.

Any of it.

In fact, if I had the choice, I'd do it all over again.

All for Touda and Masahiro…

I winced as my body convulsed, and a wet cough worked its way up in my throat. It honestly didn't surprise me that I was in this situation that I was lying here with my life ebbing away.

The lights around me began to dim, and flicker.

Was I that close already?

Everything began to blur, and I must have been hallucinating, because I heard my name being called by his voice. My last glimpse was of gold eyes.

Brilliant gold eyes.

X

When I opened my eyes, I didn't expect to see what I did.

In fact, I didn't expect to see anything. I always believed that when a demon died, there was nothing after that. I didn't believe in an afterlife for my kind.

Especially for me.

Yet here I was, standing in an old bookshop. "Tch." I muttered "I thought the afterlife was supposed to be some sort of paradise…"

"Not quite." A child like voice giggled.

I turned around quickly, my eyes scanning the room for the owner. All I found was a child.

The child quirked her head to the side, a smile on her face. "I'm not a threat, silly!" Obviously, she had seen the tenseness in my body.

"Then what are you?" I found myself asking. I didn't trust people, no matter how innocent they seemed.

She shook her head, blonde curls bouncing around her cherub like face. "That's for another time. " She giggled one more. "You have a second chance."

My eyes widened, and I cursed myself for the small bit of hope that flared up in my chest. "Might I ask why?" Something inside of me was screaming that all of this was wrong.

She didn't pause to think, she didn't do anything but smile and answer my question. "A selfless act." There was a pause after those words, and I almost expected her to giggle again. "When you gave your life…the Gods decided to give you another chance, but it comes with rules."

I narrowed my eyes, rules always meant chains.

I wasn't particularly fond of chains. "What would these…rules…be?"

The never swaying smile still stayed on her face. "Oh just a few simple ones." She clasped her hands behind her back and hopped away. "Silence. Rebirth. Death."

Okay, so this child managed to confuse me like any other all-knowing being I've ever met. "What?"

She shook her head. "You'll find out soon enough." She held out her hand. "Now shake, and complete the deal."

What am I? A dog?

Even though I knew better, and everything inside of me was screaming that this was wrong, I reached for her outstretched hand, and completed the deal.

I wasn't the least bit surprised when the child's hand turned into a gnarled, blackened, clawed hand of a rather disgusting demon. "Ah, you really look worse than I imagined." My voice was dry, and I was slightly satisfied by the annoyed look in her grey eyes.

"You have no respect." She hissed.

I shrugged. "Who would respect you? You're nothing but a disgusting demon."

"Don't treat me like a child." She hissed again. What was she? A damn snake?

I shrugged again, pulling my hand back, and having the sudden urge to cleanse said hand, I wiped it on the cloth of my pants. "When a someone is as old as I am, the years tend to escape me."

She seemed to be shaking in rage. "I'm older than you! You'd best remember that, and treat me with respect if you want them to stay unharmed."

Oh she was already to the threats.

Such a cliché villain.

"I'm glad you agreed, because now you must do everything I say."

Well…that was slightly interesting. "Oh?"

She nodded. "You belong to me now, and the thing I want is Seimei's and Masahiro's spiritual power, and you will bring it to me." She turned, and began to pace. "Not now of course, but soon." She smiled, a cold smile that never reached her eyes. "I'll let you play human for a little while, maybe just long enough to figure out the rules I have set." She paused, and snapped her fingers, silver cuffs appearing on my wrists, ankles, and around my neck. "As I said…you belong to me now."

I gritted my teeth, and clenched my hands.

I was no dog!

Before I could string out a line of creative curses, or drag this game any further, she stepped closer to me, having stopped her pacing seconds before. "There is no escape."

With those last four words said, she just disappeared. Her laughter an annoying leftover echo.

What have I gotten myself into?

X

I stood staring at my reflection in a mirror. My reflection had changed, the girl with the short dark hair, pale skin, and short stature. Wasn't me.

That girl is what everyone else saw when they would look my way.

I glanced down at myself, the girl not in the mirror. To my eyes, I was still the same. The long white hair, same pale skin but covered in markings of power, silver-green eyes, and taller than the reflection.

That was me.

So…I was just covered in a really strong glamour.

It didn't change the fact that I was no longer Kit. I could never be Kit again…

I was shocked out of my daze by a soft feminine voice. "Well…I think we'll have to come up with a new name for you, Kit."

I turned, the owner of the voice was slightly older than the glamour I wore, who appeared to be around sixteen or seventeen. She was wearing a foreign priestess robe, red and white, and reminded me of the dressing from another country I had visited once a long time ago.

Even if this woman did give me and uneasy feeling, I still didn't trust her.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked.

She sighed, it was a soft sigh. "I may be blind…but it is because of my blindness that I am able to see you."

Blind?

My gaze instantly shot up to her eyes, ah, a pale lilac. Pretty…but an obvious sign for those who knew what to look for.

She smiled. "Don't worry yourself over nothing, I'm sure we'll get past the nasty demons plan. But for now…we need a new name for you."

I frowned. I knew I needed a name, but I honestly didn't like the idea of it.

I don't think anyone would like the idea of abandoning who they once were.

I sighed, and finally nodded. "Any ideas?"

She pursed her lips in thought and turned her head, obviously looking for something to base the name off of. "AH!" She suddenly stated. "I got it."

I quirked my head to the side, a curious gesture. "Oh?"

She smiled. "Shells." Her smile turned into a grin. "I shall call you Shells."

* * *

_...Comments? :D _


End file.
